My Star
by Starscream1998
Summary: Starscream had always been physically and emotionally abused by almost everyone he knew. Little did he know, I, a small visually impaired Human by the name of Rowan, dealt with much the same thing. We are very lucky to have found each other. I know the love we share will NEVER be lost!
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Trust.

By I-AM-SOUNDWAVE

Chapter 1.

Of Starry Skies and Sleepless Nights

In the dark of the night, with only the full moon casting shadows to the dark Earth below, there lay a cave. To any human, this cave would just be a thing that everyone ignored, but to two cybertronian factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons, this was a significant stronghold, containing energon: the fuel and lifeblood of these autonomous robotic titans.

The Decepticons were the ones who held this large energon mine, while the Autobots were trying to seize it due to their lowering supply. The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, was currently engaging the Decepticon commander, Starscream, who was the last line of defence against the Autobot invasion, and at current, he was losing. His guard, a line of vehicons, were outmatched and outmaneuvered, leaving poor Starscream alone to deal with the four Autobots currently surrounding him. To make matters worse for the poor commander, due to the high mineral composition in the mine, he could not summen backup.

Being his normal self, he was currently cowering away from the Autobots chasing after him, transformed into his jet form, but did not account for the fact that the mine's ceiling was too low for him to get out of the Autobots' reach. With them closing in, he knew there was nothing he could do. Arcee was the first to fire a shot at him, hitting his left wing, making him unbalanced. Noticing that Starscream was flying slower, bulkhead took a chance, and managed to square him with his wrecking ball.

At this point, Starscream's processor was fuzzy. He was only aware of two things. One: he was in excruciating pain. two: he had to get away from his attackers. Fortunately for him, he exited the energon mine, and using what little strength he could muster with only one wing, he flew himself just out of the Autobots' reach. He had no comprehension of where he was going. The seeker just knew he need to fly away from anything that would hurt him.

At this point, he was horrified to discover that from where he had been shot in the wing, he was losing energon. FAST! With his fogged processor, he did not stop to think that he would leave a massive trail behind if he continued his sporadic flight. He only knew to just fly. In his dazed state, he became entranced by the light of the silvery bright Earth moon. He was so entranced in his ever-lowering energon state that he didn't realize that coming right towards him was a large military helicopter: that is, until he was hit by it. The hit may not have been that hard, but it was just enough to send his processor, and his flight, out of control. The next thing he knew, he was crashing into a whole bunch of tree. After that, all he knew was that he was now transformed into his bot form, he was in a HUGE puddle of his own energon. Otherwise he was barely conscious. With the pain he was in, all he could do was just slump there, leaking energon, and beg for Primus to take him to the allspark. He lingered there for a few moments before the sweet bliss of recharge overtook him. However, a millisecond before he slipped into stasis, he heard a quivering gasp in awe of his presence.

Rowan's POV

It was another one of those nights. My Grandma, who I call Nan, was out of town. She says it was because she had some church meeting, but I know it's because she hasn't been able to deal with me, and I don't blame her. You see, for the last several weeks, I have been a HUGE depressive basket case. My life WAS fine. I was out of high-school, I didn't have to get a job, and I was planning to move in with my girlfriend, and I was happy. However, when my girlfriend realized what an escapist I was, she dumped me like a lead balloon. You see, I have this little world I like to go in, where I get to meet all my favorite characters from my favorite shows. Nan and I didn't see a problem with it, but my x did. The only upside to this was that I got a new favorite show out of it. Nan thought I was only into the show because my x, "forced", it on me. I guess Nan will never except that I now ABSOLUTELY ADORE a little show called Transformers prime! Add that to the fact that the relationship I was in with my girlfriend was a gay relationship, and that Nan is such a traditional conservative, and You have the typical relationship any grandma has with their gay granddaughter. Ironically enough, the only thing that got me through my breakup was watching the show over and over again, and reading lots of fanfiction. (Particularly Optimus x Ratchet fanfics, or ANYTHING involving Starscream, Megatron or Soundwave. I AM A DECEPTICON AT TRUE HEART!)

Anyway, since Nan was out of town, and it was just me in my little trailer, I was currently blasting a heavy metal cover of the Transformers Prime theme at full volume. It was a full moon that night, so I had all my lights off, so I could be engulfed in its silver glow. If anyone was to try to find me, it'd be very difficult because I was wearing a pair of black pajamas with black cat heads outlined in white on them. Whenever I cuddled my beautiful black cat, Button, she virtually disappeared in them.

As the music faded, I heard a sound that Nan and I both hated. A helicopter was flying overhead. This happened at least 20 times a day. I figure we must be in the flight path for the military base, but my Nan, being the paranoid person she is, thinks that the government is watching her. (Fact: She thinks everyone is watching her.) I was expecting the helicopter sound to just dye off after a while, but there was another sound that sounded a lot like a jet, and it was getting closer. Soon, the moon was blocked out by the thing, and next thing I knew, a hear a huge CRASH in my yard. I could have sworn I also heard... No! I was just imagining things. In any case, something just crashed in my yard, and like Dib from Invader Zim, I was going to find out what it was.

As I went outside, I turned on my phone's flashlight and immediately saw something that did not make sense. In a sporadic trail, making its way to my backyard were puddles of some blue liquid. As I walked around to investigate further, I noticed that the puddles were growing to the size of large pools of the stuff. At the end of the path, there was a huge pool of it. I lifted my head and...

"Gshvhaaaaagiaaaaababaaaashmughawhaaaaaaaaa!?"

"NO way!", I said dropping my phone into the blue liquide, (No. Energon.), in my surprise. "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

right in the middle of my back yard, leaking energon from his left wing, was Commander Starscream, (AKA ULTIMATE TFP HUSBONDO!), in bot mode none the less, so I know I wasn't seeing things. Even with my severe visual problems I could see as clear as day that Starscream was in my yard. I was trying not to fangirl, when I realized a big problem: If I don't get this energon cleaned up by tomorrow night, when Nan gets home, there will be hell to pay. You see, to put it into transformers turms, the kind of relationship Nan and I have is I do as much work, and am as loyal as Soundwave, but I am treated like Megatron treets Starscream.

You see, if I want to do anything, my disabilities, which include severe vision problems, and Aspergers syndrome, are all the problems in the world. However, if Nan wants me to do something for her, my disabilities are null and void.

looking closer at Starscream's wing, I noticed that the metal was slowly starting to repair itself.

"Thank God and Primus", I whispered.

Taking note that Starscream was in power down, at least for the moment, I decided to head to bed too.

"I'll deal with the energon in the morning", I said as I walked back into my house to try and get some sleep: even if my heart and my head were running 1000 miles an hour. Looking back at Starscream, I felt bad that I couldn't do anything for him, but I could clearly see, that his self-repair systems must have really started to work. He was no longer losing energon, and his wing wound was only half the size it used to be. "I love you", I whispered genuinely before breathing a sigh of relief before turning to go in my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning To Trust

Chapter 2.

Distant Shore

Starscream's pov:

Cold.

I was taken by this cold. It was a painful cold that sent shivers down my spinal plating. All that was around me was complete utter blackness. That was how it was for a while, and in that time, I searched. I wandered aimlessly until I saw a small dot of white light: like a light at the end of the tunnel. Happy to see the light, and wanting to get out of this endless cold, I practically ran towards the light. I was just a little afraid. As I got closer to the light, it nearly engulfed me. It was almost as if I was being called to the Allspark. Accepting my fate, I was just about to enter the light, when some kind of force stopped me. It was at that point that I also heard an angelic voice that seemed to be singing to me.

 _It all became so lovely._

 _Those blue skies above me._

 _Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you._

As I listened to the song, the cold around me became wormer somehow.

 _I thought I'd stay awhile._

 _I'd try to learn to smile._

 _So many colors I had never even known._

 _maybe I find myself sitting on that distant shore._

 _Maybe I'm not alone._

The light disappeared, and I suddenly felt myself slumped on the dirt of Earth. I was no longer in any pain. I felt perfect actually. However, I realized I was in some sort of liquid. Then the events of last night came rushing back. I might have panicked, but then I noticed that same voice I had heard before was still singing to me, and it was moving right under me. I should have attacked, and told the fleshling to get away from me, but there was something about that voice that just kept me entranced there, listening to the song.

 _Then I see the colors fading._

 _gentleness of light escaping._

 _Shadows of my fear invading._

 _Have I seen this all before?_

 _I know_

 _That there's something residing._

 _That tarrer deep inside me._

 _I couldn't understand how you could be so bold._

 _Maybe I find myself smiling on that distant shore._

 _Maybe I'm not alone._

I recognized this song. A few years again, I went to see Knockout in the med bay, and I saw him watching this Earth thing called Steven Universe. He insisted I watch it with him, and I will admit I hated season one: that is until Lapis showed up. Then it got interesting. After that, the only thing I was loyal to other then myself was that show, and another one called Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Anyway, I remembered that song. It was in the latest episode: along with a few other things I knew were right, but Knockout still refuses to except.

I enjoyed the song so much, and was still sort of half in recharge, so I suppose I wasn't in too great a frame of mind when I said, "Ah yes. Distant Shore from Steven Universe."

It wasn't till after I spoke, the singing little fleshling froze, and so did I. I on-lined my optics met her wide amazed green optics looking right up at me.

Rowan's pov

I had set my alarm to wake me up at 6. That was 3 and a half hours earlier then I usually woke, but if I was going to have any hope of cleaning up any of that energon before Nan got home, I knew I had to act fast. I changed out of my black cat pajamas, and into a plain purple dress. I didn't want to dress up too much because I knew I would be getting down in the dert to clean, but I wanted to also look presentable in case Starscream woke up.

By the time I had gotten breakfast, and gotten dressed, It was 7 AM. Going outside, I set to work cleaning, and by nine, I had already worked my way to the backyard: specifically right beside Starscream.

I wanted so badly just to touch him: to let him know I was there, and that I loved him, and only wanted him to be safe from whatever had hurt him. Since I couldn't, I did the only thing I knew to do to comfort people in my own way. I started singing. I sang the one song I felt in the mood for. Ever since I had heard the song, I related to it so much that whenever I was alone, I would sing it to calm my mind. As I sang, I was turned away from Starscream while I was cleaning. Thanks to my voice instructor helping me out with how to sing the song, the words just flowed from me, like water from a river. Therefore, when I was done with the song, I did not expect to hear a very familiar and hauntingly beautiful voice call the song by name.

"Ah yes Distant Shore from Steven Universe", Starscream said.

I turned to meet him so fast, I heard a couple of my bones pop. For a while, we just stared at each other. I was trying not to fangirl, and I know he was wondering why this pathetic little fleshling was in his presence. Even though I was worried about Starscream judging me, I just continued to stare into his intense beautiful red optics. Seeing he was not going to break the silence, I jumped in with a question I genuinely wanted the answer to.

"You watch Steven U?", I asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

He simply smiled at me. For the next several hours, we geeked out about our different theories about the show. At that point, I brought up Star VS The Forces Of Evil, and so went another few hours. By the time we were done geeking out, It was getting close to about three in the afternoon, and I knew Nan would be home around five, so I just kind of sat there in front of Starscream for a while.

"What?", he asked when I didn't say anything.

I figured that since I had just sat there like an idiot for the last minute without saying anything, and Starscream hadn't told me I was pathetic yet, I decided that I could trust him. I told him about all my troubles with my Grandma, and the fact that I was treated so badly. however, in order to make him understand the gravity of the situation, I broke fan meets cartoon character contact rule number one, and told him that transformers was a cartoon, and surprisingly, he knew. He had told me that in order to cover up unusual robot activity, Agent Fowler had come up with the cover story that these robots were characters they were testing out of a ride about a cartoon. Since no one had even seen a cartoon like that before, the Transformers cartoons were created.

"Obviously Prime is the accurate one", I said looking up at Starscream with a smile.

"Whatever they were thinking with those other stupid cartoons about us, I have no idea", Starscream said returning my smile. "Anyway, your caretaker really treats you as Megatron treets me?"

"Yes", I said trying not to cry right then and there. "I do all I can for her, but she's never grateful. She has never physically abused me, but the emotional abuse I have taken in the years has been enough to hurt my heart so much that I have grown cold to the world. In fact, whenever I have tried to befriend anyone of my kind I have always been emotionally destroyed forever. This is why I hate humanity, which is why if I was given the opportunity, I would join the Decepticons in a heartbeat."

I would have told Starscream so much more, but my phone rang, and I knew it was Nan calling to tell me she was on her way home, and to ask if I wanted dinner. "I have to go Starscream", I said. "Nan is almost here. If you need to stay here, I give you absolute permission."

"But what about your caretaker?", he asked. "Will she not see me?"

"I will deal with her", I said. "I just want you to stay here as long as you need to in order to get better."

I wanted to say more, but it was now the second time Nan was calling, so begrudgingly, I answered the phone, and went in my house.

Starscream's pov

As I watched the fleshling known as Rowan go back to her dwelling, I kept thinking about what she had just told me. She only had the one caretaker to look after her, and this person apparently treated her the way Megatron treated me. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I felt very concerned for this little fleshling. In just a short few hours, as it is referred to by Earth time, we had gotten along quite well. It wasn't just the fact that we both liked the same Earth media types that made me feel so close to her. She was intelligent: far more than any of the other autobots' pets. To top it all off, the fact that she knew about that little cartoon thing that the fleshlings had made about us, and the fact that she automatically chose the side of the Decepticons brought her close to my spark. She seemed to have a hatred for her own kind because of experiences she had mentioned to me throughout the day involving confrontations between her and other members of her race that in the end, left her emotionally jaded, and wanting to pretty much kill everyone. It was for this reason that I wanted to stay with her. I wanted to hear more about her. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to leave. I could leave of course. My cystems monitor said I was perfectly healed and ready to fly, but I didn't want to. Megatron didn't seem to be too ergent in wanting me back to the ship. In fact, in all the time I had been missing, I did not once receive a com from Megatron or anyone to ask of my statis. At this point though, I did not care. I had another mission to attend to at the moment. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a white Earth vehicle pulled up and parked in the driveway of Rowan's dwelling and an elderly human got out. The woman appeared to be quite weak and fragile. She was quite a bit smaller and thinner then Rowan, who was not so tall herself.

"There's no way this woman can wreak as much oppression as Megatron", I thought.

I was proven wrong about an hour later. Things had been pretty quiet for awhile until the woman known as Nan came to the back yard. I was still and it was dark, so I figured she wouldn't see me, but then I saw her look down.

"SCRAP!", I thought.

In our day of chatting and fun, I had distracted Rowan from the task at hand, which was cleaning the energon I had leaked all over her yard. Most of it was gone except for the large pool that was right beneath me.

"ROWAN!", the woman yelled in a surprisingly deep voice. "GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Rowan came running out faster then I had ever seen anyone run before. She was shivering all over. The more I looked at her, the more she reminded me of myself when I knew I was going to get a scolding for Megatron.

"Rowan?", The older human asked sternly. "What is this blue stuff on my dirt?"

"I don't know Nan", Rowan said with fear in her voice.

"You know I don't believe that", the old woman barked. "Now I will only ask you once again: where did this blue stuff come from? What were you playing with out here? Did you even think to remember that this is where my flowers were going to be planted? Now I have to clean all this shit up and revitalize the soil. You just ruined a week's worth of work. What were you thinking?

"I...", Rowan tried to say. She was shaking violently and she was now also silently sobbing. While the older woman yelled at her with the ferocity of Megatron, she had backed Rowan up. Now her back was against her dwelling, she was uncontrollable shaking and sobbing, and the elder human had both hands on Rowan's shoulders, and the yelling did not end.

"And another thing", the elder human continued. "Did you even think to remember to water my flowers? You know that if they do not get watered, they will dye. But you didn't remember did you? Instead, Your mindless agenda resulted in my beautiful lantanas dyeing, and your cat not getting fed or getting water. Do you have any notion of the consequences of your blunder?"

"Yes ma'am", Rowan said almost unintelligible through her sobs.

"Good", the elder human said. "Now, I want you out here first thing in the morning. By the time I get out here at eight in the morning, this blue whatever it is better be gone. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ROWAN!? DO YOU?"

Rowan just nodded. As the woman turned around, the full moon crested over the dwellings enough to where the sylver metal of my head became reflective in it's light. The woman was taken aback by what she saw. Wouldn't any human be just a bit curious to see a large cybertronian in their yard?

"What is that?", the elder asked, her voice quivering. She took a moment to compose herself before saying something that sent a shiver down my spine, "Well, that's nothing to worry about. Our dear old friend Silas from church is very interested in things like this. I'll call him in the morning and he'll come pick it up."

After the elder had said that, she practically dragged Rowan inside their dwelling. The fact that this elder human had yelled at Rowan, coupled with the fact that this woman knew Silas so familiarly, sent shivers down my spine. Indeed, Rowan was not exaggerating about her and her care-taker's relationship. In fact, I think she was even down-playing it when she told me about it.

I can admit: I was quite afraid of my situation. When the elder had spoken about Silas, she sounded almost like she was speaking to me, as if she knew I could hear her. She must know quite a bit about cybertronian secrets thanks to her "dear friend." I will also admit that I was actually worried for Rowan too. I knew how someone like Megatron was: especially since I lived with the exact comparative cybertronian. I was Megatron's second, just as Rowan was to this elder human apparently. Both Rowan and I got the blame whenever something went wrong in the eyes of our respective higher officers. She was constantly ridiculed as I was. This made me have a great deal of sympathy for her. If any Autobot had heard of this sympathy, they would just attributed it to the fact that I wanted something from her. That was not the case. In the little time I had known her, I could tell she trusted me. She was very smart for a human. I knew what I wanted to do. However, before I could think any further on it, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Starscream", Rowan whispered from an open window.

As silently as I could, I crawled up to the window and peared in at her.

"Yes?", I asked.

"You need to leave", she said with a sob in her panicked voice. Looking at her closely, she was still crying as she looked into my optics with utmost trust and sincerity. It was with this that she said, "I know Silas from the show, and in person. He will gut you if you stay any longer. You and I both know that. Your only option is to leave."

as she said this, she started to cry even more. My spark almost broke with how sad she seemed. I knew I was taking a major risk with what I said next, but I just had to try this.

"I will leave on one condition", I said.

"What's that?", She asked, the sadness clear in her voice.

"You come with me."

Author's note: The song used in this chapter is distant shore from Steven Universe. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! I do love it though. PRIMUS those last two episodes were SO GOOD! I bet anyone who knows the show knows exactly what theory Starscream followed right? Thank you to all those who followed, faced and reviewed. I'm sorry this is late, but it's here now. Anyway...

BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Learning to Trust

Chapter 3

Our Little Secret

Rowan's POV

My head was spinning and my heart was pounding. I was shocked beyond belief- Starscream, the _brutal_ commander of the Decepticons, just offered to take a little worthless fleshling aboard the Nemesis. I couldn't fathom it. It was too much.

"Rowan?", Starscream asked. "Decepticon command to Rowan. Do you copy?"

"What?", I asked. "Sorry Starscream, could you repeat what you just said?"

"Rowan," Starscream said in a serious voice. "The only way I am leaving your dwelling is if you come with me."

"Why?" I asked in a dumbfounded whisper.

"Rowan," he said maintaining the same tone. "You were correct about your caretaker being like Megatron. I cannot stand anyone getting abused the way both of us have been. I wish to take you to the Nemesis where I can protect you."

"What if Megatron discovers me?" I asked.

"I shall deal with him," Starscream said. "So take my offer, or I suppose I'll just stay here and try to protect you at the risk of getting captured by Mech."

Starscream had a way with words alright. He knew I had a soft spot for him, and he also knew I'd put his well being before mine. As I looked as into his eyes as I could with my vision issues, I said, "I'll come with you."

"Now", starscream said. "Are there any very large things of importance that you would like to take with you?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes", I said. "I would like to take my bed so I have something to sleep on, but how are you going to..." My words were cut off as Starscream scanned my bed through the window and it disappeared. "Where did it go?", I asked.

"I have placed your birth into my subspace", Starscream said. "Now", he said. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"My piano", I said almost too fast. It was an 88 key electric piano. It was my most prised possession, and luckily, it was also kept in my room. I told Starscream what it was, and he scanned it along with the stool that goes with it.

"Now", Starscream said. "Pack any smaller items you'd like, and don't rush. As far as I can make out, you have about 8 Earth hours before your caretaker will rise out of recharge."

Seeing as I had time, I did what I knew I could. I packed a bag full of some of my favorite evil looking clothes including, but not limited to, my two Decepticon tops, and my cat pajamas. I put on a slim long black dress with long sleeves, since I figured it would be cold aboard the Nemesis. I put this with high black boots, and a black belt.

Once I had everything ready, I said,"Starscream, there's just one more thing I have to do, and then I'll be outside. Be ready in your ALT mode ok?"

"Alright," he said.

I found my cat Button in the big chair in the living room. I sat down and just held her in my lap and petted her for a long time. As she purred and needed my lap with her claws, I knew there were at least two good things about this world: Button, and my best friend Kathie.

"I'm sorry", I whispered as I petted Button. "I know Nan loves you, and she will take care of you."

I got out my phone and sent two messages. The first one was a text to Nan.

 _"I love you. I'm alright. Take care of Button."_

The second one was an audio message to Kathie over Skype.

"Hey dude. Please don't call me, but I need to tell you... Um... Things are happening. They are awesome and scary at the same time. I wish I could tell you so much more but I can't. Anyway, since I will probably never be able to speak to you again, there is something I just have to say. I wish you could have been more then just my friend. Maybe I would have stayed. Don't worry. I am still alive, and will be for some time. I just won't be able to talk to you again. However, just as a last goodbye from me, I love you and I always will. Well... Bye friend."

I hit the send button and let the tears spill from my eyes. I was sad to leave Button and Kathie behind, but very happy to leave everything else. My dad had never wanted me. My mom just flat left. Nan was stuck with me, and I knew I was more of a burden then a help to her. Kathey was the only person who had remotely cared about me, and when she had rejected my romantic advances, I was very heartbroken, but I still and will always hold her close to my heart. In fact, if I can, I will make sure she is protected by the Decepticons.

After I sent the messages, I took this time to catch my breath. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. Fanfic scenario 1138 had happened. I had met Starscream and he and I actually got along. Now I was actually going with him to the Decepticon warship Nemesis.

I checked the time, and Noticed it was midnight. I knew it was time for me to go. I gently placed Button down, and gave her one last kiss on the head. I went back to my room to get the bag I had packed. I looked at my room reflectively before shutting off the light and closing my door. When I got to the front door, I paused momentarily, and looked back, but I knew what I was doing. I remembered what Anakin's mother had said in Phantom Menace. "Don't look back." so I grit my teeth, closed the front door for the last time, and ran.

When I got to the back yard, Starscream was already in his ALT mode. I threw my bag in first, then climbed in. His seatbelt practically hugged me as he strapped me in. He closed his hatch and that's when it hit that this was all happening.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I said.

As Starscream took off, I felt my heart fly as well. The moon kissed my eyes with it's gentle silver glow. I loved the night. I loved the darkness and the silence. I looked from the moon and the stars to the Earth below. We were flying so fast that the Earth was nothing but the brown of the desert rushing beneath it.

"Rowan", Starscream said. "It will take me some time to fly to the Nemesis. I think it would be best if you got some rest."

I tried to close my eyes and just let sleep overtake me, but one more question just burned in my mind.

"Starscream," I asked. "Why?"

"Why what?" Starscream asked, puzzled.

"Starscream, why did you insist I come with you?" I asked, getting a bit more comfortable.

"Rowan," he said. "I mean no offence by this, but I have taken pity on you. You have quite the hard life. From what you told me about yourself, that both your true creators had left you, and your sirel grandcarrier treats you so badly, you remind me of myself when I was a young seekerling. My sire hated me. I was the weakest of my tryne mates. Thundercracker and Skywarp were the prodigies, and I was the mess up. I was the delicate weekling. In fact, I was thought to be a fem until my voice changed. Yes: Starscream is actually a fem's name. I was nick-named Star even after I was found to be a mech. In fact, the reason I joined the Decepticons: the reason I still remain with them, is because what I just did for you, Megatron did for me. Back when he was Megatronus: when he still had his senses, he rescued me, and trained me to fight, and protected me. He took care of me. However, When his lust for power got to him, I grew detached from him. In fact, I think the only reason he keeps me around as his second in command is so I won't scrap him, which I COULD do by the way."

"So", I said. "What are your plans for me?"

"I shall do what prewar Megatron did for me", Starscream said. "I shall take you in, and protect you to the best of my abilities. I am hoping in our time together, we shall also strengthen the already forming bond between us. Does this seem pleasing to you?"

"Yes", I said. "But what use will a human be aboard the Nemesis, and what will Megatron do if he finds out?"

"Did I not just say I would protect you?", Starscream asked in exasperation. "As long as you are in my care Rowan, I shall insure you are cared for, even if it means my spark is extinguished."

"You would do that for me?", I asked.

"Rowan", Starscream said. "I have implied that I am very fond of you, but I do not believe you know the full extent of my fondness. I shall make it clear. If you were a cybertronian, I would court you in a sparkbeet."

"Well", I said nervously."Nothing says you can't. Just because I am a human doesn't mean we can't. Unless you think I am worthless as a human."

"If it were any other human", Starscream said. "I'd have turned my nose up and blasted you, but ever since you sang to me that first time, I have been enticed by you Rowan. You just remind me so much of myself. In fact, if you will have me, I wish to call you me courting endura, which I believe on your planet is called a boyfriend."

"I'd be honoured!" I said just wishing I could kiss him. Instead, I just kissed my hand. He heard what I did, and uttered a small chuckle.

"Get some rest my little endura", Starscream said tightening his seatbelt around me in sort of a small hug.

I put my headphones on, and put my music on shuffle, and the song Yellow started playing. As I fell asleep, one thought, a very happy thought, was in my head. "I'M _DATING_ STARSCREAM!"

Starscream's POV

I could tell the moment my little human fell into recharge. It didn't hit as hard as I thought it would that I called her my courting endura. She was adorable, wonderful. and perfect for me.

You might expect that I would think her weak because she really didn't have much fight in her, which would consider her weak for a any other cybertronian Decepticon. In most cybertronian cultures, both genders were supposed to be strong, but that was not the case in seeker culture.

In seeker culture, the mechs were usually the protective mates, while the fems were usually the gentler, sweeter mates. The fem provided the softer side of a hardened seeker mech. In addition, seeker fems were usually always musical. There sweet quiet voices were meant to lure mates in the beginning stages of courtship. In later stages, a seeker fem's voice was used to send a new seekerling to recharge.

When I met Rowan, I saw everything in a seeker fem in her: disregarding the fact she was human. That didn't matter to me. She fit all the criteria for my perfect mate. She sang with the sweet gentle soprano voice that seeker fems were known for. She had the soft heart that could tame my hardened seeker mech nature. She was the human embodiment of a seeker fem. It didn't matter that she wasn't cybertronian, Rowan was beautiful in her own right: despite the fact that she was a fleshling.

Rowan was good looking. I do have to say that the only other human fem I have to compare her to is Bulkhead's little pet, and she is something else, and not the good kind. Rowan was completely different to that Miko fem. The weird fluff the humans seemed to have on their helms looked strangely pleasing on Rowan. Her's was a dark brown and had curls that fit perfectly around her helm coming just below her shoulder plating. She also had big round green optics, but they never seemed to be looking at me.

When I had asked her about this, she told me she was partially blind. While her right optic was completely blind, she had some vision in her left. She had no lower or side peripheral vision. Her distance vision was no good at all, which explained why she could not transport herself as people of her kind with normal vision did, thus she was lacking in independence. The next part of her explanation broke my spark. While she could see images and people clearly, she could not verify details. This meant that she could not read body language: relying mostly on tone of voice to verify the emotions of others. This also meant that she could not read her written language, called print normally, relying mostly on the use of this tactile thing called braille. She could also have used a larger form of this, "print", but her educational masters had practically forced her to use braille. Due to her lack of want to learn braille, and her lack of time to practice print, she was lackluster in both. I knew that since she could only see with one optic, she had no depth perception. In fact, since she had only one optic to see with, if she had had a lower, more monotone voice, and kept saying things were "Logical", I would have mistaken her for Shockwave. Unfortunately, the vision issue was not the only disability she had.

When I had first seen her, I thought her head was just moving to the song she was singing, but as we had talked that day, I noticed that the head movement, a motion of moving back and forth, did not stop. Trying not to be rude for once in my existence, I asked about it. She had said that the head movement was caused by a thing her kind called autism. That was the only way to explain it. She had said that most forms of autism caused some types of mental deficiencies, but they went unnoticed by me. She had gone to several doctors, but none could explain what actually caused these head movements, so the closest diagnosis they could come to was autism: Aspergers syndrome to be exact, since that particular disease was known to cause strange movements of the head or body. It was also because of this, she had experienced much ostracisation from her fellow human sparklings. This caused her much emotional torment, which was why she hated her own kind, and wanted to see a lot of them dead.

When I heard this, it made me want to destroy those who had harmed her, since I had been in a similar situation when I was a seekerling. It's the reason I am who I am today. It's the reason I can admire who Rowan is today. It all goes back to what I had thought to myself earlier. "She's just like me. She's perfect!" At this point, I was proud to call her my courting endura.

Now that I knew Rowan was in a sound recharge, and I knew I was getting closer to the Nemesis, I proceeded to quietly contact Knockout.

"Knockout," I snapped in a whisper.

"Starscream", he asked, sounding like I had just interrupted him from something... "interesting." "What are you doing out so late?", Knockout asked in curiosity. "You know Megatron's fragging furious about the mine. He doesn't even care about your absence. He refuses to send anyone on a rescue mission. Not to mention you just had to call me after an amazing interface."

"Hey." I heard Breakdown say.

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU TWO!" I said in a snapped whisper. "And thank you Knockout for the reminder of how worthless I am," I said with obvious sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Sorry", Knock out said. "Anyway, What's up Screamer?"

"And why do we have to be quiet?", Breakdown asked. "What? You finally got a fem to interface with ya? Ya need an emergency evac?"

Grumbling at the nickname, I said, "Actually I need you to do something kind of under the radar for me."

"Oh no", Knockout said with an exasperated sigh.

Rowan's POV.

The first thing to come out of sleep for me was my hearing. It had always been that way. I noticed something wrong. I didn't hear the Transformers RID episodes that usually played as I slept. That's when I decided to open my eyes. Then it all came back to me. I was not in my room. I was in a personal quarters aboard the Nemesis. I was in my bed, but I was on a large platform that had my bed, a make shipt night stand, my piano, a kind of little kitchen, and a door to what looked like a bathroom. I tried to move, but I felt something holding me down. When I looked down, I noticed a slim metal arm holding me. I followed the arm with my head to discover a human sized Starscream lying fast asleep beside me.

"Starscream?", I whispered in shock.

He onlined his optics and smiled."Good morning to you too, my courting endura", He said, a placidness to his voice and his face.

"How?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

He lifted his wrist to reveal a watch looking thing. "This is a mass shifter. It can change the size of any mech or anything. It also has the power to duplicate things, and change the size of those duplications. While you were recharging I made you this little home here in my corters, where you'll be hidden from view until I can find the proper way to reveal you to Lord Megatron. Is this pleasing to you?"

"Oh yes", I said. "I hope you can keep that mass shifter."

"Why?", Starscream asked.

"Because," I said, a cute smile on my face. "I want someone to keep this birth warm with me."

"That can be arranged", Starscream said with a chuckle and a hint of seduction in his voice.

I took this opportunity, and I did what I wanted to do ever since I laid eyes on Starscream when I first saw him in the cartoon, I leaned in for a kiss. He returned the gesture, and our lips clashed in a mix of flesh and metal. I closed my eyes, and just enjoyed the kiss. When I pulled away and opened my eyes, Starscream had a contented smile on his faceplate. "You know," he said. "For a human, You are one pit of a kisser. I am so glad you are my first.

It took a second, but when I took in what Starscream said, I couldn't believe what I had heard. "Starscream?", I asked. "How have you never been kissed before? You are one of the most attractive mechs out there. How has everyone not fawned over you?"

"That comes with being hated by my sire and being thought of as a weak fem just because my voice took 15 Decacycles longer to change than my tryne brothers," Starscream said, an inch of sadness clear in his voice. "It is because of what I've been through that I grue cold to the world. Megatron is responsible for my outside personality. He is the reason I appear cold and unfeeling to any other Decepticons and the autobots."

"But on the inside you're lonely", I said quietly, the sadness clear in my voice. Starscream nodded. "Oh Starscream", I said turning my head away. "I'm so sorry."

Starscream spun me around and held me close to his spark. "My little human", he said gently. "This is not your burden to bear. I have always wished for another spark, but I never showed that side to anyone because I never wanted to. That is, until you came along."

Starscream placed another kiss to my lips. It was so sensational. I wanted it to last forever and possibly escalate to something more, but...

"STARSCREAM!", Megatron said through Starscream's com link, which we could both hear. "I require you for a mission. Report to the main bridge. IMMEDIATELY!", Megatron barked.

"Well", Starscream said, releasing his hold on me and sitting up. If you need anything, Soundwave and I linked your celular com device to the com links of myself, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave."

"Wait", I said. "Soundwave knows about me?"

"Yes", Starscream confessed. "Soundwave was on the upper hull when I landed with you. I told him to keep the secret and help me, and surprisingly, he agreed. I doubt he will keep our silence though, so Megatron will most likely know about you by now. Do not feel my love. I said I'd protect you and I shall. Now, I must be going."

Starscream placed a small gentle kiss on me before standing, stepping down from the platform, and taking off the mass shifter, changing back to his full height.

"I shall return my little endura", Starscream said before giving me a smile before leaving his corters.

 _AN: This is earlier than I expected, but I had a stroke of writing genius. Anyway, I first want to tell you all my favorite parts of each chapter just because._

 _Chapter 1. I loved last thoughts I (Clears throat.) I mean Rowan has before going back in my (Clears throat again.) I mean her house._

 _Chapter 2. I think Starscream and Rowan locking eye to optic for the first time was the best. (Side note: When you hear Rowan sing, picture her sounding a lot like Christine from phantom of the opera.)_

 _Chapter 3. I think my favorite part of chapter 3 was Starscream revealing himself to be a relatable character, which I think kinda explains why he is the way he is. I at least think its a cool character direction. If I lose followers because of this, I am so sorry you don't like this. Oh. I also enjoyed the Starscream X Rowan Kisses in this chapter too._

 _And now for some more fun stuff: I am trying to reference something I am a fan of in each of my chapters._

 _Chapter 1. Invader Zim._

 _Chapter 2. had my very angry grandma quoting some lines of megatron in TFP, and... oh right... the (Sarcasm in voice.) NOT OBVIOUS references to Steven Universe and Star VS the forces of evil, two shows I like and I personally think Starscream would enjoy. Heck, The name of this chapter was the name of the latest Steven Universe song._

 _Chapter 3. (THAT IS FOR ME TO KNOW, AND YOU TO GUESS IN THE REVIEWS!_

 _ALSO... (Cough cough. Shameless plug. Cough Cough.) My YouTube name is Starscream Butterfly, and my profile pic is Starscream dressed as Star Butterfly from Star VS The Forces Of Evil. Go check out my channel. I think you'll like it._

 _(Breathes in heavily.) I think that's everything I wanted to say. so as a good buy, I shall recite the Decepticon mado at the end of each chapter starting now so that way, this chapter has Lord Megatron's blessing. SOOOOOO..._

 _"If speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty."_

 _May Primus, Unicron, and Megatron add their blessings upon this chapter of Learning to Trust._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This story used to be called "Learning to Trust", but after doing some long thinking, I realized the title and the summary didn't fit the story. If you are coming to your story alert and thinking, "I didn't follow a story called, My Star", Don't worry. This is still the same story as Learning to trust, just with a different title and summary. There is a very important Author's note at the end of this chapter so do not skip it. Enjoy the chapter my beautiful people.

My Star

Chapter 4

Nightingale

Rowan's POV.

When Starscream left on his mission, I was left all alone, so I decided to get up, make my bed, and get dressed. I chose something cute but simple: a purple short velvet dress with black lace around the neck.

When I was done dressing, I decided to explore my little human area and saw to my surprise, that the kitchen was stocked with nonperishable foods which included some Chef Boyardee ravioli and spaghetti, and some old health nut's cereal, but I wasn't complaining. I was surprised that any of the Decepticons had done this for me at all without Lord Megatron even knowing. Starscream must have pulled some major strings for me. I'd be sure to thank him later.

I kind of just stood there wondering how all this got here, when my tummy grumbled, snapping me out of my trance I decided to make myself some of the cereal. I didn't have any milk, but that was okay. When I was a little kid, I liked dry cereal. While I was eating breakfast, I heard the door open. Looking up, I was surprised to see Knockout standing there.

"Enjoying your accommodations, little miss?" He asked, his voice laced with the sickly sweetness it always carried so well in the show.

"Yes, thank you." I said between bites of cereal. "May I ask why you're here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Oh," Knockout said. "Starscream told me to check up on you. Besides, I wanted to meet you myself and see what's so special about you."

"To be honest," I said truthfully. "I don't know. Starscream saved me from the wicked hand of my old care taker, and now I'm here." I left out the part about being Starscream's Courting Endura because I figured Starscream would want that to be a secret for now.

"Well," Knockout said. "May I at least have your name, or would you like me to just call you little miss?"

"Oh," I said. "My name is Rowan. And what's your name?" I asked not wanting to let on that I knew about the TFP series, thus I knew his name, because I had a very strong suspicion that Starscream was the only one who knew about the show.

"I suppose that is fair," Knockout said. "I am Knockout. At least we know each other on a first name basis."

"Knockout," I said. "I'm assuming that since Starscream asked you to check up on me, that you knew about me beforehand. Am I correct?"

"Ah yes," he said. "Allow me to recount the exciting tail of your arrival aboard our ship."

Knockout's POV.

"What do you mean, under the radar?" I asked sitting up from the berth, Breakdown repeating my action.

"I am not coming back alone," Starscream said simply. "I have a human with me."

"One of the autobots' pets?" I asked.

"No," Starscream said. "She is a human I am bringing here out of mercy."

"If she isn't an Autobot pet," I said. "Why are you bringing her here?"

"I have my reasons," Starscream said. "Now, Breakdown, I need you to research all the necessities, for a human dwelling and configure them on a high platform in my quarters."

"Knockout, you'll manage the retrieval of food and other smaller things of that nature such as grooming products. Humans do not consume energon, and they need a lot more care products than Cybertronians do. I need you to find out what humans consume as a source of energy, and how they care for themselves physically, and make sure it's all there."

"And why exactly are we doing this?" I asked.

"Because Knockout," Starscream said. "I know you like to observe humans, thus, you are the best choice to gather what they need to survive. I also know that if you do this for me, I will insure you are permitted to go street racing as often as you want and Megatron will be none the wiser."

"What's in it for me?" Breakdown asked.

"I am well aware of the banned lobbing games you enjoyed playing with the constructicons," Starscream said. "Do this for me, and you shall be permitted to lob with your little friends however many times you wish."

"ALRIGHT!" Breakdown shouted.

"Primus Starscream," I said. "This human must be pretty fraggin important for you to risk your neck bringing her aboard the ship under Megatron's radar. In fact, that's a point. How are you going to approach His Lordship about this?"

"I am still trying to figure that out," Starscream said.

"You're not planning on telling him, are you?" I asked.

"I am," Starscream said in exasperation. "Now will you do this for her... I mean us... I mean me, or not?"

"'Us', huh," I said, trying not to burst into laughter. "Oh Starscream. I always thought you had weird tastes in femmes, but a human? How absurd."

"Shut up," Starscream said. "I will never understand why you're attracted to that wrecker either, so we're even. Now will you do this or not?" he asked, the irritation clear in his voice.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. "We can do it."

"Don't worry Starscream." Breakdown said, laughing. "We'll make the perfect honeymoon suite for you and your little sparkmate."

Starscream paused for a moment, and I thought he was going to give some big insulting come back to Breakdown and I about our relationship again, but instead, to our utmost surprise, he just said, "Thank you." before cutting the call.

I think the weirdest thing about that thank you from Starscream was that it actually sounded genuinely... Thankful.

Since Breakdown and I only had about four Earth hours before Starscream would be back, we acted fast. Breakdown constructed the dwelling platform in Starscream's quarters, while I bridged down to the surface, and using my holoform, which was made of light, but had mass much like gems in Steven U, I picked up some reasonable human foods and other care products.

When I got to Starscream's quarters, Breakdown had done all he could, and the dwelling platform looked a little over-done, but tasteful. Using the mass shifter Starscream had on his desk, I got small enough to put the food where it needed to be, and the other products in their respective places. It was right then that I got the com from Starscream saying that he was almost here.

When Breakdown and I got to the upper hull of the ship to wait for Starscream, we were surprised to see Soundwave just standing there, as if waiting for something. We knew that if we tried to get him to leave, it would result in suspicion. therefore, we just stood there and waited.

When Starscream actually landed, he transformed, and he was holding something very tiny in his servo. It was no joke. He was holding a small human femme. She was in recharge, and seemed to fit perfectly in Starscream's servo, but that was not the most surprising thing. The most surprising thing, was that Starscream seemed not to notice anyone else was near him. He looked so... Peaceful? _Placid_? **_Happy_**? This was very different for Starscream, who usually cared only about himself, and was never in a good mood. I almost wondered if this was even Starscream at all. Looking over him, I knew it was. No one could ever copy those hips and those heels.

He was using one digit to smooth the weird fluff back on the human's helm. Looking at his faceplate, you'd think he was a fraggin' Autobot for Primus sake. If he'd had blue optics, I would have known for sure he'd changed sides, but the optics were still red, and I could see something behind the placid optics. I know enough about male seeker mating habits to know the look in his optics.

Protectiveness.

He had a placid expression across his features as well. He almost emanated an air of peace, gentleness, and happiness: three things Decepticons are not known for. I swear: Starscream will never stop surprising me. His optics were kind, warm, and protective as he looked down at the little human. The way he smiled at her was just the final touch on the Starscream weirdness bar. In fact, it was the same way Breakdown would often smile at me, which confirmed the theory I had from the beginning.

"Oh, my Primus," I exclaimed without thinking. "Starscream, you _love_ her, don't you?"

He snapped his helm up, and looked angered at me, before he seemed to snap out, and look around him.

"My love life is not your concern Knockout," he said angered Now that was the Starscream we all new and barely tolerated. "And now Soundwave knows?"

"I didn't know he knew," I said honestly. "He was just up here when we showed up. We figured it would draw suspicion if we tried to draw him away, so he's here."

"Well," Starscream said. "I guess the secret's out now. Soundwave, since your here, you can help us." He held out a small rectangular data pad looking thing. "Can you make this compatible with the comm links of myself, Knockout, and Breakdown? I want her to have a way to contact us if anything goes wrong."

Soundwave's tentacles shot out and hooked to the small device. It lit up for a few seconds, before the light faded, and the tentacles retracted back to their owner. Using Starscream's voice, Soundwave said, "Communication device is now compatible to contact anyone aboard the Nemesis. It now acts as a combination of a Cybertronian com device and data pad."

"Thank you, Soundwave," Starscream said, with that same surprising _genuine_ tone from earlier. It was then that he headed to his quarters: the weird placid features returning to his faceplates.

"Well," Breakdown said. "This just got interesting."

Rowans POV

When Knockout was done telling his story, I looked at him and carefully asked, "So why did you come to see me? Don't you hate humans?"

"I don't hate humans," Knockout said. "I just don't have the same affinity with your kind as the Autobots do. After all, you guys do know have to make really good movies."

"You got any favorites?" I asked.

"I'm quite fond of horror films, and the Star Wars films," He said, a smirk appearing on his face plate.

We spent what I could only guess was about 5 hours talking about different things regarding Star Wars. To my surprise, he actually liked the prequals, and even more to my surprise, he actually liked Jar Jar Binks. I think he and I are the only 2 people that do. We discussed how mad we were that Padme was killed off in the way she was, and how much we HATE the fact that Disney took over the franchise, and how much they ruined it. Of course, when we started talking about things we were mad at, that brought us to the topic of Steven Universe.

You should have seen the way Knockout's face looked at the mention of the latest Steven U episodes. If you thought his finish was red, his face made his finish look pail. He was so mad. He went on and on about how some things were way too obvious, and how the show got predictable after a while. In his opinion, you would need a sapphire to know what's going on. We probably would have talked a lot more, but Knockout received a comm at that moment.

"Knockout," Breakdown said through the link. "I require a med assist."

"I have to go, little one," Knockout said.

"Ok," I said. "And by the way, you can just call me Ro. It's the pet name a few people used for me."

"Well already then," Knockout said. "See you later Ro." It was then that Knockout left Starscream's quarters, and I was on my own once more.

Since Knockout was gone, I decided to finish my breakfast, wash out my bowl, and put it away. After that, I decided to try and find my phone.

To my surprise, I found it on the little makeshift nightstand: connected to its charger, which was plugged in to the wall, and was fully charged. I unplugged my phone and turned the screen on. When I turned on the screen, I felt a jolt: as if my phone was somehow electrified to a higher power level than before. It was then that I also noticed the strange blue glow around it. That's when I remembered that the night I had first seen Starscream in my yard, I had dropped my phone in a pool of energon. Since I hadn't used my phone in a while, I hadn't noticed how much it had changed. For one thing, instead of the G1 Decepticon symbol that served as my home screen wallpaper, there was what I could only describe as a very realistic looking Primeverse Decepticon symbol.

It was almost as if my phone had received a Cybertronian upgrade of some sort. If anyone ever needs a tech upgrade, try energon. It works wonders on phones.

Checking my notifications, I noticed I noticed that my phone was connected to the Nemesis Wi-Fi network. After I found that out, I wanted to go on YouTube to see if I could still watch stuff like Steven U. I was a little surprised when YouTube asked me to sign in to my account, since usually, it automatically remembers me. I followed the steps to sign in, and was surprised when the format and the colors of the home-page were completely different. Instead of the usual white background, the background was purple, and everything seemed to have a sort of bright glow to it. I was trying to figure out what went wrong, when I got an email from a username called Cybertube. This is what it said.

Dear user:

Thank you for joining Cybertube. As with our Earthly version, YouTube, you will be granted access to all your favorite videos. In addition, since you have now been granted access to our Cybertronian servers, you automatically have access to Cybertronian videos that will be recommended for you.

We have also noticed that you are a YouTube red member as well. That membership also transfers to the Cybertronian version of YouTube Red, known as Cybersong. With Cybersong, you with have access to all songs from Earth, Cybertron, and beyond. If you are concerned about any downloads you may have had on your device, do not panic. All your downloads have been saved. This is across the board for videos and playlists on YouTube, and songs and playlists on YouTube music.

The best part about all of this is, you do not even have to download new applications.

At this moment, your YouTube and YouTube music apps are updating and syncing to your current YouTube apps. Therefore, the formatting remains the same for ease of use.

We hope you enjoy your experience!

Thank you!

After I read the email, I went back to my home screen, and sure enough, where YouTube and YouTube Music used to be, were now the apps Cybertube, and Cybersong. I decided to check Cybertube.

I watched the first episode of a Cybertronian anime called Energon tears and I loved it. However, before I could watch anymore, I scrolled down, and the next thing I saw was a song intitled The Decepticon Anthem. I clicked on it and listened to it.

I LOVED IT. The song itself was performed by a large choir with an organ and full orchestra behind them. As for the actually music, it was a wonderful militaristic march in C minor. It was simple enough to learn but challenging enough to be interesting. I decided that my goal for the rest of the day, was going to be to learn that song. I spent what I can only presume was about 4 hours listening to the song over and over until I had the entire thing memorized.

Now would be the true test of what I had learned. I went to my piano, which had been carefully positioned on the far way and plugged in and began to play.

The song was natural for me. It was almost as if I had been singing it for as long as I had been alive. The words just flowed from me, and it was perfect. The song itself spoke of how the hero Megatron, was going to liberate Cybertron from its unfair caste system. I shan't repeat all of what the song spoke of, but it was a glorious tune none the less.

I was so focused on the song that I hadn't noticed the door to Starscream's quarters open and close: that was until the song was finished and I heard a familiar gravelly voice speak from above me. "I have not heard that tune in quite some time."

My head snapped around so fast I was sure I was going to feel the crick in my neck. I hadn't misheard. NOT AT ALL! Leaning against the railing of my platform, staring intently at me, was Lord Megatron Himself!

"When I had first heard of your presence here from Soundwave," he said. "I planned on destroying the vermin that Starscream dared bring aboard my ship, and then punish him severely for bringing such vermin here. However, I have had a change of spark. I was on my way to terminate you, when I heard the familiar tune of my anthem played for the first time in nearly 4000000 years. I searched for the source of the sound and found you. Seeing as how my Decepticons have not heard music played so well in so long, you may very well be of use to us after all."

"What do wish of me, My Lord?" I asked, standing from my piano bench and bowing low.

"You shall give a performance of 8 Decepticon tunes in 3 Earth days' time," Megatron said. "Do well at this, and I might spare you. Fail me." he said picking me up and bringing me close to his face, so I had to stare into his angry optics. "And you will be nothing more than a stain on the floor! Do you understand me, human!?"

"I understand very clearly, My Lord," I said, bowing my head low.

"Now," Megatron said, still holding me. "I do not believe I know your designation, which is necessary knowledge for me to know who you are, if you are to exist on my ship."

"My designation is Rowan, Sir," I said with dignity.

"Very "Excellent," Megatron said placing me down on the platform. "Do not forget our arrangement Rowan," Megatron said before leaving me alone.

Starscream's POV.

It was bad enough that Lord Megatron punished me for the loss of one of our energon mines, but then I was sent to track another energon signal. And then I have to rescue Breakdown. This mission had taken far too long. The longer I was gone, the longer I risked Rowan's exposure to Megatron. That is something I could NOT let happen. NOT NOW! At least I had finally requested the ground bridge back to the Nemesis. What I hadn't expected was that I would find Lord Megatron standing right there when I came through.

"STARSCREAM!" his booming voice spoke. "I did not sanction the rescue of Breakdown! In fact, I specifically said he was on his own, but of course, you defied my orders once again. I do not understand why you feel the need to defy me every time I turn around."

"Lord Megatron," I said in my defense. "I could not see us losing a valuable soldier to some pesky humans. Besides, he actually escaped on his own. I just showed up right at the end of his great escape."

"Mhm," Megatron said. "Oh and Starscream, You know how I feel about you keeping secrets from me."

"W-what?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that my worst fear would not be confirmed at that moment.

"Let's just say," Megatron said, pausing before saying something that sent shivers down my spinal plating. "I know your little secret."

"Oh?" I asked, trying not to let my voice quiver.

"Yes, Starscream," Megatron said, turning his back to me. "I'm sure she will tell you about the little deal I made with her."

I didn't even let Megatron finish his sentence. I bolted from the main bridge, straight for my quarters. Like a lightning bolt, I entered my door, closed it, put on the mass shifter, made myself human sized, and found myself on the platform in a matter of seconds. I found Rowan sitting on her berth, facing the wall, shivering. At that moment, I suddenly regretted bringing her here.

"Rowan?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. "Rowan, are you alright?"

"Yeah Star-" she said. "-Oh geez. I'm sorry. I know you don't like to be called that."

"That doesn't matter," I said. "What did Megatron do to you?"

"Oh nothing," Rowan said. "I just underestimated how intimidating he would be."

"What do you mean?" I asked, very worried.

Rowan told me of the events that had taken place that day. In all honesty, I was not surprised at Megatron's reaction. A little known fact about his lordship is that he is a sucker for music. It's that reason there were so many Decepticon songs written and performed in the early days of the war.

It was thus that the next 3 days were a whirlwind of preparations for the performance. The first thing we decided that for the louder power songs, we would use instrumental versions already on Cybersong, that Rowan would sing to, which is where Soundwave came in.

He would be the operator of the music that Rowan would sing. Surprisingly, he was actually agreeable to this. We interspersed an arrangement of gentle songs and power ballads. meanwhile, Breakdown oversaw constructing a platform Rowan could stand on to perform so that everyone could see her.

Of course, soundwave would also provide audio-visual, so all Decepticons could see her. The background for her stage was the viewing window of the main bridge, which at night, would give the perfect view of the stars. I of course made sure the platform was right next to the console where I always worked on the bridge. This way, I could make sure she was near me at all times.

Now, it was the night of the big performance.

"Are you nervous, Rowan?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said full of confidence. "I've done this hundreds of times. Nan used to have me perform for everyone and everything."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Does this invoke bad memories for you?"

"Not at all," Rowan said. "Performing in front of people is something I very much enjoy. This is going to be a breeze."

"Starscream, Rowan," Knockout said, coming beside us. "Megatron is about to begin the performance."

"Got it," Rowan said.

I placed Rowan at the bottom of the stares of the stage as Megatron cleared his throat.

"DECEPTICONS!" His booming voice commanded, which made everyone stop anything they were doing, and turn their attention to his foreboding form in front of them.

"Tonight ,I present something long forgotten throughout the years of the war. If you will all remember, in the early days of the war, in order to gain supporters, I sanctioned many songs to be written about the Decepticon cause. When the war took a turn for the worse, we lost all those who provided these lovely little performances. That is until I found someone who can bring the great songs of the Decepticons back to us, so join me in rising for our Decepticon anthem, performed by the human Rowan."

Rowan appeared on the stage then: a Decepticon symbol backing her. The powerful organ instrumental came behind her, followed by her excellent powerful vocals. when the song was finished, I quickly and gently placed her piano on the stage.

The background changed to the starry sky, and she sat down at the bench. She played and sang a sweet ballad intitled, "Speaking the Truth." The song expressed what the Decepticons were before Megatron became corrupted by greed and power-lust. I'm sure I was not the only one in the room thinking that.

The third one was a faster more upbeat song intitled, "Victory of Battle." The fourth song was a song Rowan played on her piano intitled, "Come Home." The song was a seeker ballad about a femme seeker asking her mate to come home to her.

Throughout the song however, we learn that the mate was lost: never to return to his femme. For some reason, Soundwave bowed his head low at that one, and if one had the amazing optics I did, you could see his shoulders shake slightly. He crossed his hands over is chest, where Lazerbeak nestled comfortably. There was a brief intermission, during which, I realized something terrible. I went up to Rowan then.

"Rowan," I said. "Didn't Megatron want 8 songs tonight?"

"Yes," Rowan said.

"We only have seven," I said in a panic.

"No," Rowan said. "We have eight."

"No, Rowan," I said, panic setting in. "We have seven: The four you just did, plus, love and energon, On seekers' Wings, and Tail of a gladiator. We're missing one."

"Don't worry," Rowan said. "I have an eighth one."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see," Rowan said, with a devilish chuckle.

I would've continued this conversation, but the intermission was over, so begrudgingly I set Rowan back on the stage, and so that concert went on.

"Love and Energon" was the next song. It told the story of two brothers who were on opposed factions, which ended with one of the brothers falling, but it was never clear who stood and who fell.

The next one was a real tear jerker intitled, "On Seekers' Wings". This song was composed by the seeker Songstrel and told the story of how and why the seekers joined the Decepticons.

You see, where most of Cybertron was ruled by the high council, seekers were isolated and ruled by a monarchy. The king and queen kept Vos, the seeker capital, sacred for generations, but when Megatron came to us, begging for help in fixing Cybertron's government, the king and queen were so moved by his words that they immediately mobilized. If only they could see how tarnished the seeker name and presence became thanks to Megatron's deceptions.

Alas, they are gone, as well as all others who would not join Megatron's war. For seekers, it was either join the Decepticons or die.

The song told what the seekers original goal was. We wanted to bring peace, not wage war. So many of us admitted that we joined the wrong side, but we all knew if we were to switch sides, we would either be considered too far gone, and be killed or tried by the autobots, or Megatron would get to us, and insure any traitors were seen to death. At the end of the song, there was not a seeker in the room who was not shedding tears, for so many had lost their own to either the war, or Megatron's cruelty.

The next song that played was a song called Tale of a Gladiator, a power ballad glorifying Megatron, so of course that's the one he was smiling at the whole time.

Well, now was the moment of truth. Rowan had better have that eighth song, or else Megatron will have both our heads.

I had no sooner finished that thought, then the lights went out. The room was pitch black except for all the glowing red optics in the room. Slowly, very slowly, the viewing window of the Nemesis came on and only star light was flowing in. That's when Rowan softly began to play the piano, and one single spotlight was on her.

It took me a moment, but when I realized the song that was playing, I began to tear up, and shivers went down my spine at the same time. When the seekers first joined the Decepticons, during the good times, however brief, there was one song. It was written to commemorate the new second in command of the Decepticons, who, barely being a new seeker member himself, showed promise.

The song was intitled, "The song of the Stars". How Rowan knew about this song, I do not know. All I knew was, she was singing it, and it made me feel amazing.

The first person I had ever felt enough for to consider my courting Endura, was singing my song to me. At that moment, I felt like it was only her and I in the room, and in that moment, I realized what I wanted to tell Rowan when this performance was over, in truth, I had been thinking about it for the last 3 days, but my decision was final now.

When the performance was done, the entire room was silent, but one by one, everyone started clapping, then it was a round of applause, then it was full on cheering. Rowan had truly made a name for herself.

"Thank you all so much," Rowan said. "I am honored to have been brought here, and I'd like to personally thank our gracious lead Lord Megatron for allowing me to be here and making this night possible. That's all from me everyone, and remember, if speaking the truth is deception..."

"WE ARE GLADLEY GUILTY!" everyone in the room including myself and even Lord Megatron himself finished.

"Thank you all, good night, and Primus bless," Rowan said before taking a final bow, and getting off the stage.

Rowan's POV.

I was on top of the universe. I felt tall; taller than Lord Megatron even. I had never performed an entire solo concert before. No humans had ever given me the chance, but here were the Decepticons, a hostile race of giant metal titans, and they had truly let me shine. Of course I felt amazing. That wasn't that best part though. The best part was that now, I was taking a midnight flight through the sky. It was something Starscream had suggested after what he called "The best concert ever."

When he had asked about the last song, "The Song of the Stars," I told him, "While he was monitoring maintenance workers yesterday, Soundwave and I were planning the concert, and he played me that song, and I just knew I had to sing it."

"You _clever_ little toaster," Starscream said, adding a small chuckle. after a small pause, he said, "Rowan, I wish to tell you something that I just have to say."

"What?" I asked. "Was a flat on that last part of Tail of a Gladiator?"

"No," he said. "It's something a bit more personal."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Rowan," he said. "These past days, I have called you my Courting Endura, which means that there are feelings, but the relationship is not serious. I wish to advance the title. I wish to call you my Endura, meaning that I claim you as my own... publicly. Are you willing to reveal our relationship, and be mine for as long as we live?"

"Starscream," I said. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No," he said. We would not be bonded in an official ceremony yet, but we would the right to tell people about us. Is this something you are willing to agree to?"

"Oh yes," I said happily. "Of course."

Later that same night, we were together in his quarters: him using the mass shifter so he could be human sized. At current, he was holding me in his arms, and I was holding him, taking every single bit of warmth I could from him. It was perfect.

"Star," I said before interrupting myself. "Oops. I'm sorry Starscream I didn't mean to..."

"Do not worry yourself, my Endura," he said. "From that moment on, you are not the only one who is ever permitted to call me by that name of Star. Now my little Endura, as you were saying."

smiling at him and sighing happily at him I said, "I love you Star. My star."

"And I love you as well, my little Endura," Starscream said, getting closer. I followed his example, and next thing I know, we are lip locked. This went from one kiss to another: to another, and then the next thing I knew, I was in a heated make out session with my ultimate Transformers Prime husband, and we both wanted it and liked it. I wasn't being forced against my will, and Starscream was enjoying kissing a little human fleshling. The best part was, the little tiny human fleshling was me.

At this moment, as he kissed me, my Star was running these beautiful claws gently around my shoulders, and up and down my back. Contrary to what you might think, they didn't make me hurt. in fact, they felt quite pleasant. They gave me these wonderful tingles and shivers that, in addition to the kiss, would always make me have to catch my breath after a while.

Now to have to understand, this pleasure was not all one sided. Gently, ever so gently, I pet my Starscream. I started right at his helm crest. I worked my way down to his neck cables, tugging on then just a little bit, which elicited a pleasured gasp from my seeker. I then selected my next targeted for exploration: those beautiful wings.

With each caress of my hand, which gently, just barely touching each wing, I would ern a moan, a wine, a quiver, and or a pleasured gasp from my seeker. I then found my next target. I was just lucky that those wonderful wings lead down to those amazing hips. after a gentle caress to his hips from my hands was just enough to ern yet another gasp from my Endura. After I explored his hips, I found his aft and gave it a soft, but slightly rough squeeze, which, to my surprise, earned me the cutest little "EEE!" from my seeker.

"What's the matter star?" I asked, laughing and breaking our kissing contact. "You never been treated this nice?"

"No." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Star," I said seriously. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Absolutely not," He said smiling." I've just never done this before."

"Well," I said. "It's late anyway."

"You are right," he said. "I have an idea. What if I have Knockout tell Megatron I have a serious medical injury? That way, you and I can stay in bed all day tomorrow."

"Star," I said seriously. "We have to be very _very_ careful. We cannot have Megatron thinking that a relationship between the two of us is going to distract you."

"You make a very good point, my little Endura," Starscream said.

As we both settled down for recharge, holding each other, I just enjoyed his warmth. I opened my eyes and placed a small kiss to his lips before saying, "I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Rowan." he said with sleepy sincerity.

We both drifted off to recharge: The Nemesis being our cradle as it slowly moved along at a steady pace.

(This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Wander the kitty who died on August 15th 2017.)

Sat Author's note: So... unless I can get a chapter written by the first of September, you guys won't see an update from me till mid to late October or possibly early November. (Everyone throws tomatoes at me.) I know. Let me explain. Well, for one thing, I am going to be abroad for all of September, as I am traveling with my grandma to the home land of England. After that, I am going to be headlong into finding a job. Yeah, being an adult sucks, but I have to do this. now. For those of you who remember my story, "What is Caring", and are worried about this story having the same fate as that one, DO NOT PANIC! I have this story planned out, so you do not have to worry about me losing interest.

Now for the typical stuff.

my favorite part of this chapter was either the concert, or the steamy STARRO bits. I CANNOT DECIDE!

The reference I used in chapter 3 was to Star Wars. I put some not so subtle references in this chapter, so good luck finding them.

Remember...

"If Speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty."

BYEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

My Star

Chapter 5.

From Bottom to Top.

* * *

Starscream's Pov

It had been about a month since I had brought Rowan aboard the Nemesis, and since then, she had gained quite the following. There was not a Decepticon around who did not know of the musical abilities of my little endura. When ever we walk the halls, we always get stopped by a vehicon wanting an autograph. She was always glad to oblige them. She was so unusually friendly with them that she was often referred to as, "The light of the Decepticons."

A lot had changed since the first performance. Rowan and I decided that we would tell only Knockout and Breakdown of the extent of our relationship, and they were quite happy to hear the news. They were the only two who would have understood, given their relationship, which was also kept secret. Whenever I had to go on a mission, I knew I could leave them to watch her.

Of course, no one would really have to watch over her had Airachnid not returned to our ranks; making her distaste for my endura quite clear. Ever since that wretch came aboard my life had gone very much down hill. I just knew that spider only wanted my position as first lieutenant for herself. By the Allspark, I was never going to let that happen. Unfortunately, Lord Megatron was desperately trying to make that happen.

I remember the day all too clearly. When Megatron had called me and only me off the ship, I knew something was going to go very wrong. I was prepared for the worst, and it came.

It turns out that where Megatron had wanted us to go was an abandoned energon mine. I had hoped he would never discover this mine, as it was one I had hoped to preserve some energon in just in case I ever left the Decepticons. Soundwave had obviously told Megatron all my transgressions: about Skyquake: about my replacement arm: about EVERYTHING! He even told Megatron all about the full extent of the relationship between Rowan and myself. I might have questioned how Soundwave knew all this, but we all must remember... IT'S SOUNDWAVE!

"The fact is Starscream," Megatron said. "Despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your strong of failures, but you've finally become tiresome, predictable. You've hit rock bottom."

As the words left him, his fusion cannon came out and aimed it right at me.

"Master pease?" I cried, trying to make him see reason. "Give me one more chance! I beg of you!"

As I bowed low to show my respect, one thought went through my head, "I am not going to die on this day: not with Airachnid just waiting to pluck the position of second in command from me, and certainly not while my mate was aboard Megatron's warship, unguarded and exposed for his ruthless taking." I was brought out of my thoughts by what Megatron said next, which made my energon boyal.

"You have ceased to be of use to me Starscream." Megatron said, his words thick with malice. "So you shall symply cease to be, and once I have finished with you, I shall take that human of yours for myself."

"NEVER!" I shrieked in rage. "She is my mate, and I know that even if I die, she shall never choose you as a mate!"

Megatron let out a dark chuckle before saying,"Who said she would have a choice? You are not the only one who's spark has been lured by her enticing melodies. I intend to make use of her in more than the a musical sense. I have indeed noticed her loyalty is far too one-sided. Instead of being loyal to the whole of the Decepticons, she only serves you."

"This is unexceptable. When I return to the Nemesis, she will serve the Decepticons by serving me, and when she lays with me, even the dead shall hear her pleasured screams as I frag her to near death, and when she recovers, I shall repeat the process over and over again until she understands her place with the Decepticons, and what it feels like to be taken by a real mech. I shall take her as my dark servant queen, and she shall be forced to bare my sparklings, even if she dies in the process. That shall indeed be her punishment for choosing worthless little you instead of my powerful self. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she is told of your death. She shall not only cry for you, and mourn for your death, but she will also be weeping in pain after a frag her mercilessly."

I was so fragging furious at this point that when I tried to say something, my fragging voice box glitched, and all that came out was a dark growl. HOW DARE HE DEGRADE MY ROWAN AS JUST SOME PROPERTY! She is NOT property! She is a living being, who I will always love and protect even after death. I know that sounds like I'm an Autobot, but it's true. I love my endura, and I always will.

I may not have said anything, but luckily, I didn't need to, because Megatron and I both spotted the Autobot called Arcee and her human companion right in front of us. Megatron turned his fusion cannon on them, and this was the chance I needed, so I took it. I transformed and took flight. Megatron started shooting not only at the Autobot, but at me as well, and his wreckless shots caused a massive cave in of the mine.

Megatron and Autobot trapped in the mine, and myself having escaped, I flew as fast as I could back to the Nemesis. I did not even care that Megatron had been left in the mine or that his mindless followers would return to try to rescue him. I don't even care that I would get blamed for everything. I just had to get back to my mate to make sure she was safe.

Rowan's Pov.

I was worried. Megatron had called my Star on a mission, and whenever he went on missions, I always worried he would not return home. That is not to say I did not have any faith in him. I just mean to say that you never know what an Autobot can do. What made this mission especially worrisome, was that Megatron was the only one who went with him on this one. With only the two of them on a mission, Starscream could be easily terminated. I just sat there staring at the clock, watching the seconds tick by.

"Ro," Breakdown said. "Ro you okay?"

"What?" I asked.

"Ro," Breakdown said. "I know you're worried about Starscream, but ya gotta rehearse. Your next concert is in two days."

"I know," I said. "I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. I feel like he should be back by now."

"Come on ro," Breakdown said. "If I know ole Starscream, he ain't gonna die so easily. He'll be back. Now come on. I wanna hear ya sing this next one."

The song Breakdown was referring to was a song entitled, "The wrecker's last stand." It was a big metal battle song about what they fought for, and how they were the muscle of the war: representing the strength of the Decepticons. I tried to sing it with all my heart, but I just wasn't in it.

"Hey Breakdown," I said. "Mind if we take a break?"

"Good idea," Breakdown said.

I got up from my piano and got a snack. Looking at breakdown, I saw he was leaning on the railing of my platform smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Eh nuthin," he said. "Just admiring my handy work."

"Oh," I said. "I never got the chance to thank you for this platform. I really like it here."

"I'm glad kiddo," Breakdown said. "Ya know, I gotta admit, I wasn't happy when a fleshling was going to be living here, but you've really put a spark in everyone. I think it's safe to say you're pretty cool for a human."

"Thanks," I said. I had finished my snack, and was just about to return to my piano, when Starscream burst through the door out of breath.

"Breakdown," Starscream said. "You're off duty."

"K," Breakdown said. "See ya round, kid."

"Buy," I said as he left. When the door closed, Starscream put on the mass shifter and joined me on the platform. "So, how did the mission go?" I asked. I immediately knew something was wrong when Star turned away. "Star," I said. "What happened?"

"You were right to be suspicious of Megatron's intentions for this mission," Starscream said. "He found out about everything, and he was so full of fury that he tried to terminate me."

"I knew it," I said, barely able to contain my anger.

"Yes," Starscream said "That is not the worst part. The worst part about all of this was that once he was done with me, Megatron was going to come after you, but not for termination, but for... unsightly matters."

"That son of a scraplet!" I exclaimed. "Let me make one thing clear to you my Star. I am yours and yours alone!" I wrapped my arms around him, and sealed my statement with a kiss that lasted for a good long minute before breaking it. After I broke the kiss, I asked Starscream a question I feared the answer to. "Star, where is Megatron now?"

"Trapped in a mine," Starscream said. "We ran into some Autobots, and in an attempt to destroy them, he caused a cave in of the mine, from which I was able to escape and return to you."

"So," I said. "You are now the ruler of the Decepticons?"

"For the time being," Starscream said. "Yes, and you, my lady, are my beautiful queen." He kissed me again, and I could feel all the love he felt for me, and I took it all in.

while we were kissing, I gathered the courage to bring up a subject we have only briefly discussed. I broke the kiss and said, "Star, I know we have not really talked much about this, but I think we need to."

"What is that, my love?" Starscream asked.

"About interfacing," I said.

Starscream blushed until his face was blue. "Rowan," he said. "We both know the risks if you and I interface. I know for a fact that energon and human systems do not mix."

"I don't care Star," I said. "I just have a feeling that Megatron will capture me, and I do not want him to be my first time at all. I want it to be special and happy, and most importantly, I want it to be with you," I said adding a kiss for good measure. "And before you think I don't think you can protect me, that is not the reason I want this. I have actually been thinking about it for a while, and I want to show you how much I love you. I want you to claim me as yours, so I know who my heart will always belong to."

"Are you sure," Starscream asked. "After all, this will be my first time as well, and I do not want to hurt you."

I left the hug he held me in, got into a very flirty position on my bed and said, "Come. Claim your prize Lord Starscream."

The most seductive smile appeared on his faceplate as he straddled me. It started with our usual heated kissing session and me petting all the sensitive seemes and spots on my mate that I could reach. After that, things started to get different.

GOOD DIFFERENT!

I slowly undressed myself until I was there: fully exposed for my seeker to take in sweet passion. That was when he surprised me. He grabbed onto those shoulder caps of his and they came off.

When he saw the surprised look on my face he said, "Yes my mate. The armor does come off."

The next few minutes were full of me removing armor one peace at a time until my Star was nothing but a mesh protoform before me. Heck, even the missile attachments came off. The last thing to come off was the interfacing panels and I have to say, Starscream's equipment was a bit bigger than I'd expected.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?" Starscream asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"My Star," I said taking his hand. "I am more ready then I have been for anything in my entire life. I am yours."

"Well then," he said straddling me again. "Your Star is unarmed and at your mercy oh Rowan, Queen of Decepticons."

I spent a good long time feeling the surprisingly soft mesh of his protoform. In turn, he felt every inch of me, taking what was rightfully his. The kisses he placed on me were gentle and very pleasurable as his claws words their way all over me.

Feeling his hot breath, and the way he quivered whenever I would get a sensitive area in my hands made me sure I was ready. As I heard him breathe, and felt the pounding of his spark so close to mine, my own heart pounding, in time with him, I said, "Star, I am ready for you." A nod was the only reply before our lips locked, and with the first thrust forward, he entered.

I was actually surprised at how gentle he was. The thrusts were slow and steady, and contrary to my expectations, the spike didn't hurt at all. Like his protoform, the spike was made of a soft mesh material that gave me more pleasure then pain. The best part was that all around the spike, were little soft barbs that found all the sensitive areas inside me and knew just what to do to make me feel all that my Star could give.

The thrusts were gentle at first, but then, I finally got tired of waiting and arched my back towards my Star. He got the hint and moved faster. The pleasure was so intense my mind was starting to spin. All that ever was in the past, that is now, and that ever would be in the future, was my Star. As thrusts got faster, the only thing in my heart was Starscream. All I could see was Starscream's optics staring down at me full of such love and lust and I was lost in them. I could feel the pounding in my heart as well as the pounding of Starscream's spark and we were perfectly in time with each other. In this moment, nothing mattered because I was with my Star.

With each thrust came a gentle passionate kiss from my seeker, and between those kisses were gasps and moans of each other's' names with an occasional, "My Star," or a "My Endura," thrown in.

At this point, Star was moving so fast, and then I felt something... The cherry was popped. I no longer had the title of untouched maden. I now belonged to someone, and the best part was that the someone I belonged to was someone I never thought I could ever have. He was right in front of me, taking all the love I could give. These thoughts were so immensely pleasurable that it brought me to my climax with a shout of, "ALL HAIL EMPEROR STARSCREAM!" My climax and what I said was enough to illustrate the climax of my mate. To feel the transfluid of my mate fill me felt like the best feeling in the universe.

After it was finished, Star pulled out before collapsing on top of me out of breath and unconscious. I just looked down at him, and slowly, I lifted my head and gently kissed the top of his helm, which was all I could reach. This got Star to open his optics and look up at me. He had the goofiest smile across his faceplate.

"Wow," he said in a dazed happy state. "I feel like I just snuffed Cliffjumper 20 times."

"Oh my star," I gasped as I kissed him on the lips this time. He returned the kiss. This continued for a while before we both let out a yawn at the exact same time.

"I think it's best we both recharge," Starscream said.

"Oh alright," I said with a sigh. I planted one last kiss on him before I said, "I love you, my Star."

"I love you as well, my little endura," Starscream said.

we fell asleep holding each other, my Star still on top of me, in complete bliss.

* * *

AN: Okay. I know I said there would be no chapters for a while, but I just had to right this. It's because of readers like you that I have no shame in writing stuff like this anymore. I only feel bad for my editor who is such a sweet untouched angel. She has to edit this. Oh well. Thanks for letting me turn you Bluezebra.

Now, I have some very exciting news. The first peace of news is that I declare that any characters that are mine are completely open use. All you have to do is give me credit. The second peace of news is that now that I am making my characters open use, I wanna see what you can do with them. I am holding a fanfiction contest. The only requirements are that it has to be posted on on this site, so I can read it, and that it has a minimum of 1000 words. The deadline for the contest is October 14, 2018. The prizes to who ever wins the contest are...

first place: you'll get to hear your fanfic be read auditorily on youtube with my text to speech program. This will be posted under the channel name, Starscream Butterfly.

Second place: You'll get to see the unedited version of the next chapter before it officially comes out.

Third Place: You will win a Skype conversation with mean anything you want, and it doesn't even have to be limited to just one conversation, and can be spoiler free, or have as many spoilers as you want.

I will share all the details of how the prizes will be given to you in the PMS of whoever wins the contest. If there is only one entry, you can choose which prize you want, or you can choose all 3. Thank you.

Now for the typical stuff. The references in chapter 4 are for Star Wars and Steven U.

My favorite parts of this chapter was like ALL the VERY juicy STARRO stuff. Now I am by no means a HUGE adventure time fan, but when Megatron says Rowan's loyalty to Starscream is "UNEXCEPTABLE!" reminds me a lot of Lemongrab. So there ya go. That's the reference in this chapter.

"If speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty."


	6. Chapter 6

My Star

Chapter 6

No Deception in the Truth

Starscream's POV.

For 4 million years, I had always dreaded recharge. I hated the feeling of being vulnerable under any circumstances and had a perfectly good reason too. For the past 4 million years, I had had the same dream over and over again. It always started normally. I would just be minding my own business, doing something ordinary, when suddenly, the place where the dream started would always darken. It was then that I would hear the same voice say the same thing every single night.

"Starscream," he would say in a growl. "Your time in this universe is over, and your existence is even more worthless than the time you have spent here. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!"

I would never see the pace. I wouldn't even see the red optics. I would just suddenly be faced with the barrel of his fusion cannon firing at me: ending my worthless existence. This would always leave me awake in the middle of the night, in a ball, soaking myself in my own tears. However, in the last month, the nightmare had changed significantly.

It started with me standing on the hull of the ship, gazing at the stars. It took a moment to realize that I was not on my own like normal. Instead, my servo was being held by a warm, kind, servo? No, not a servo. I human hand. It was that softest thing I felt. It was so warm and tender that I felt undeserving of it.

"Star," The sweetest lilt of a voice I had ever heard would call my name. "Star, are you already?"

I would turn to be met with the kindest most gentle optics I had ever looked at. They reminded me of Earth emeralds, and though they did not look directly at me, I knew they could see me. The wind blew back the curled tendrils of the fluff that sat atop her head, falling so gracefully over her face.

"Yes, my endura," I would always say before leaning into kiss those impossibly soft human lips. However, I never got to reach them.

"Look at the happy couple," the same voice that had been taunting me for years spoke. I opened my optics then to see that instead of kind warm emeralds, her optics were now crimson rubies of hatred. "I intend to finish you forever," the voice would speak, not from a darkness, but from the lips I wished I could kiss so badly, but now only spoke malice of my name.

Everything around me would begin to fade again until all that was left was just her and I in total darkness. The eyes would switch back to the kind emeralds and one last desperate call of "Star!", from her voice was heard before the kind, loving, tender, gentle, desperate, hurting emeralds would change back to the angered, hateful rubies. It would be then that I would hear an energon curdling scream by the voice of my endura, before she would fade away, until all that was the same barrel of the fusion cannon. However, as it fired, I did not die in silence. I screamed her name loud to the stars, hoping she could somehow hear me.

When I awoke, I expected to just cry on my own: to be completely on totally alone as I always had been. What it took me a while to realize was that I was not on my own now. Instead Of the cold sorrow I always felt after one of these nightmares, I felt the softest of hands petting my wing ever so tenderly. I could hear her voice calling me: telling me it would be already, and that she was here. When I got my senses about me, I tried to tell her I was fine, but she saw right through that, so I had no choice but to tell her everything. I was expecting her to ridicule me and tell me I was too weak, but no. She just listened and offered comfort, which I took gratefully. That's how it was every morning for the past month until the worst thing happened.

My original nightmare came true. It may not have been as dramatic, but there I was, in an abandoned energon mine, at the firing end of the fusion cannon that had haunted me so many times in my recharge. Primus was on my side however, as when an Autobot just happened to walk by, Megatron was so foolish as to cause a cave in of the mine, and the only escape was myself. I flew back to the nemesis straight away, and enjoyed a... "Private night.," with my sweet little human endura. It was our first actually, and it was in celebration of the fact that I: Starscream, finally ruled the Decepticons. Even better, that night, for the first time in 4 million years, I did not have a single nightmare. I woke with such a relief the next morning, that well... My little human and I felt the need to celebrate again.

It had been about a month since then, and try as he might, Soundwave couldn't find Megatron's spark signature anywhere. I tried to play the sympathetic card as I always did, but then I would go back to my quarters and Rowan and I would laugh our heads off. It took people a while before they addressed me as Lord Starscream, but Rowan would always make sure that those who still referred to me as Commander were swiftly corrected. However, there were still challengers to my command.

There were several who tried to challenge my authority. The biggest one though was Airachnid. She was always trying to either off me, or try in some snide way to take my position from me. Surprisingly enough, Soundwave was my biggest defender. There was one day that I was headed back to my quarters when Airachnid attacked me from above. If it wasn't for Soundwave sending her through a spacebridge to Luna one, one of Cybertron's moons, I would have been scrap. I was grateful. However, I was foolish to ask what he wanted in return because his answer made my spark sink.

In several distorted voices, soundwave said, "What was the last location you saw Lord Megatron?"

The question took me completely off guard, and when I realized what happened, I was furious. He knew that if he could back me into a corner so that I would have no choice but to give up his last known location.

"The fact is Soundwave," I said after divulging the information, it has been a full Earth month since we were at least able to track his spark signature. I know the mineral composition affects location abilities, but for an entire month?"

Soundwave made no response, just opened a bridge to the abandoned mine, and what we saw when we came out made no sense at all.

Arcee's POV.

I was full of angered anxiety. I was hoping we would just be able to get this energon mine recon done and get back to base, but no. I blame Miko. If it wasn't for her, we would not have had to go back in the mine at all. To make matters worse, while Jack and I were attempting to get a signal, we just had to run into Megatron and Starscream. Megatron just had to shoot at us and cause a cave in, which resulted in Jack and I getting separated. I was trying to dig my way out of my hole in the mine, when I heard mining equipment running. A mining trill poked through, and I was so relieved to see that it was Jack that was operating it. After that, it was only a little bit before we found Miko and Bulkhead. However, when we exited the mine, we were very surprised to see Optimus and Bumblebee, apparently searching for us. After explaining our story to Optimus, we went back through the ground bridge back to base.

It had been about a month since then, and Optimus was on edge. Luckily for us, it was ratchet who asked the first question. "Optimus, is everything already?"

"My mind and my spark have been troubled old friend," Optimus said, the slightest hint of sadness in his voice.

"What is on your conscience?" Ratchet asked, a very rare concern clear in his voice.

"It has been a month since we found Arcee and the others at the mine," Optimus said. "They spoke about Megatron being trapped in the mine with them."

"You're not seriously considering searching for him, are you?" Ratchet asked, irritated.

"Ratchet," Optimus said. "Do you not believe that it is a slight bit odd that we have not seen any activity from the Decepticons since then?"

"Wait," Bulkhead chimed in. "You sayin' bucket-head might still be down there?"

"It would stand to reason," Optimus began. "That if the cave in was as devastating as you and Arcee indicated, that even Megatron himself was unable to escape without any assistance."

"You didn't run into him did you jack?" I asked.

"Nope," Jack said. "As soon as I found that drill, I kinda just turned left and found you."

"I believe an investigation is in order," Optimus spoke in his usual calm commanding voice. "Arcee, Bulkhead, ratchet, you are with me."

It was thus that Bumblebee activated the ground bridge, and Optimus gave the command, "Autobots, Roll out!"

When we arrived at the energon mine, we were not expecting what we saw. Laying just at the entrance with the mine, flat on his face was Megatron himself. Needless to say, we were all surprised to say the least.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, almost in a whisper. "Investigate with extreme caution."

we all moved ever so slowly. Optimus was at the head, followed by Ratchet, Bulkhead, and myself. When we got close, we were expecting Megatron to raise his head or something, but no. Nothing. He didn't even twitch.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked, still in a whisper.

Ratchet scanned him and uttered a gasp, "Optimus, according to my scan... He's gone; A product of energon deficiency."

"Kinda ironic, considering where he was," Bulkhead said.

to all of our surprise, Optimus kneeled at Megatron's side. Then, ever so carefully, he turned him over, so there was Megatron, dead, and laying on Optimus's lap. However, that wasn't that most surprising thing. I might have laughed if I didn't notice something else that shocked all of us. From the corner of his optics, were tears. Optimus was silently crying for the loss of someone who he once considered a friend.

Optimus closed his optics, placed his hand over Megatron's spark plating and said, "Oh Primus hear my plea. Though this fallen mech has done much wrong, I ask you to please send him where he will not suffer. instead, bring him your peace. In the names of yourself and the 13 primes who proceeded me, I ask most humbly that you answer my plea."

After which, he bowed his head. All of us were silent. If we would have had something to say, we all knew it would not have been appropriate, so we all just stood there, and let Optimus greave in his own way. However, our mourning was interrupted by the opening of a ground bridge, and when we turned to see who it was, we all sighed.

Starscream's Pov.

When Soundwave and I exited the ground ridge we were surprised at what we saw to say least. Right in front of us, Lord Megatron lay on his back, but that was not what was shocking. At was most shocking to us was the fact that his helm was resting on the head of be prime. It wasn't till we stepped closer, that we realized the truth. Megatron was laying in Prime's lap, dead as Cliffjumper.

It was also then that the Autobots chose to aim their blasters: all except Prime, who simply raised his head and said, "No!" It was a powerful command that caught all of us off guard. He then rose to his feet, holding Megatron in his arms, and continued. "This ancient conflict is no longer worth fighting for: especially now that Megatron is no more. Starscream, stray from the path of deceit and evil, and help me end this conflict."

All were silent. The Autobots were silent before they were all stunned about Prim's requests. Soundwave and Prime were silent before they waited with baited breath to hear what I would say. I, however, was silent for a different reason.

I was silent because this all seemed so familiar to me. I can remember it so well. I had just released Skyquake, when Megatron was thought to be dead after the space bridge explosion. I had immediately told the prime that I was willing to consider a trust, if he would have been willing to bow before me. So much of me wanted that again. I wanted the glory. I wanted the power, but now, there was something holding me back. Back after the space bridge explosion, I had felt so powerful, yet so disrespected at the same time. I felt like something was missing. This time however, my spark felt different. It was as if something had changed: like something I had wanted for so long, I actually had now. I closed my optics to think what had caused this change, and when I did, I saw my answer.

I could see so clearly the green eyes that barely worked, I could see the curled tendrils of brown fluff draped perfectly over her head. I could see the way one of the black velvet dresses she always wore coming down over her fleshy form. I could feel the ever-soft touches she would give to my wings and my helm, and the way her lips felt against me. Most importantly, I could hear the love in her voice as she either spoke kind words of encouragement and love, and the way she ever so sweetly sang to me.

I opened my optics suddenly as it hit me what I had that made my spark feel so different: the reason I didn't just crave the power: the reason I used to feel so empty inside, but now felt whole. That reason, was love. I had always pictured that I'd find a mate one day. Perhaps we would meet after the war and rebuild Vos together. However, I never imagined finding a flesh covered femme from another world, and having her support flow through me so profusely, that it practically changed who I am. The surprising thing though, was that it did.

I no longer felt the hatred I always carried. I no longer felt the need to cower or deceive just to get my way. With Megatron gone, and a loving mate waiting at the place I called home, I finally felt at peace. It was for the reason, I knew the right decision to make regarding the fate of all Decepticons: not just them, but the fate of all Cybertronian kind.

I walked slowly to the prime and spoke, "Optimus Prime, you are indeed wise and powerful, and you are very much correct. This conflict is over. I know you all believe I wish to stand and claim power for myself, but in the past two months, there has been a new facet of my life that has induced a change in me. Though I will not say what the factor is specifically, I will say this. It has changed my spark. It has caused me to look inside myself, see the darkness within, and purge it swiftly. Where there was once a torturous, cowardly second in command, there is now a mech who realizes he has control of his own destiny: not just his own, but all those who both follow and oppose him. It is for this reason Prime, that I agree to a truce."

The negotiations were short. In the end, the Autobots took the Nemesis back to Cybertron to try and restore it themselves, and took all existing Decepticons as prisoners: all except me, of course.

I did introduce that Autobots to Rowan, and together, we explained our situation. I was granted an interesting imprisonment. In fact, it was actually Rowan's idea.

Instead of being sentenced to imprisonment on Cybertron, Rowan suggested that I just be grounded to Earth, and not be allowed to leave the planet. She suggested the imprisonment should last only as long she was alive, that the she could personally assure that I stay out of trouble. It took a lot of convincing to insure to the Autobots that I would not kill Rowan myself. I told them she was my endura, and Prime saw the loving look in my optics and knew instantly that I could be trusted.

When the autobots asked where we should be sent to, Rowan suggested England. She had always wanted to actually live there, since that was where her grandmother came from many years ago. Better yet, it was an island all on its own, so we could be isolated, and there was an energon mine that still had plenty of stock left for me to survive on my own in the cycle of an entire human life span. Therefore, a ground bridge was opened and I took one last look around the Nemesis: the ship I had called home for so long, before transforming, and letting Rowan hop in, and we flew through to our new life.

...

For the next years, Rowan and I lived comfortably in the small town of Braintree, which is where her grand carrier had lived before leaving England. Rowan worked as a banker in London, and every other weekend, we would take a more portable piano to London, and perform on the busy streets for tourists, who gave us lots of earth's currency to listen to our tunes. I, in holoform, would play the piano, which Rowan taught me, and she would sing. We sang many old seeker tunes mixed in with some Earth tunes of old and new. We became quite famous, and played on the same corner right beside Westminster Abbey, religiously, every other Saturday, from nine to three. This continued for 70 Earth years, and it was on one of our melodic Saturdays, as we called them, that my imprisonment ended.

Rowan had been through many changes in 70 Earth years. Her curled hair had gone from a medium brown to a silver that matched the coloring of my armor. She had shrunk in size quite a bit as well. However, her voice was not changed at all. Though she was the elder age of 90 Earth years old, her voice was still the soft lilt it always was.

She and I had just come home from our musical day, and I, mass shifted down, was resetting her keyboard in the living room, when she came up behind me and spoke "Star."

"Yes, my little endura?", I asked turning to her.

"Do you think it would be possible if you could go on a flight? I love to look over the city at night," she said pleadingly.

"Who am I to resist the pleas of my mate," I said, taking her hand.

I lead her outside, took off the mass shifter, and transformed. Using my human holoform, I gently helped her into the cockpit, and sat next to her.

"Thank you, My Star," she said before we took off.

Our flight was in silence. We did not need to talk. There were no more words that could express the love we felt for each other. The silence continued for a bit before I felt her rest her head on the shoulder of my human holoform. Taking my hand, she said, "I love you my beautiful, shining Star."

"I love you too, my endura," I said.

It was then that something happened. A coldness enveloped my body, as if a presence came over me, and that was when I knew that my endura was one with the allspark.

...

To tell the Autobots the news was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. The prime was very sympathetic and sent a ground bridge to me immediately. To my surprise, the prime was there, arms open, ready to comfort me. Shamelessly, I fell into them.

Vos was near the Well of Allsparks. It had always been that way, only now, the city had been built around the well, designating seekers as the official caretakers of new sparks, rightfully so. however today, all seekers had gathered not to celebrate the entry of a new spark, but to honor the memory of a fallen one. In this case, said fallen spark was my human endura.

She had been placed in a silver casket lined in red velvet material. She was wearing a long black velvet dress with long sleeves. Her hands were clasped over her chest, holding a set of handcrafted silver seeker wings as a plea to Primus that she might be carried on pure seeker wings to the Allspark. The expression on her face made her look as if she was only in recharge: eyes closed, expression peaceful, expressing her entire character.

I processed all the way up to the bridge at the entrance of the well, and once I approached, I looked at my little beloved endura before placing one final kiss to her soft tiny lips. After that, I closed the lid and sealed it. The inscription on the lid was first in Earth English, and below it, in Cybertronian, and it read:

 **In Loving Memory of**

 **Rowan by Human Name, Skysong by Seeker Name**

 **Beloved Sparkmate of Starscream**

 **The Lost Light of all Seekers**

I looked at the casket before jumping into the well, so that I could command her physical form to the allspark. I got to the bottom, took a last look at the final resting place of my beloved endura before gently placing her in the cybermatter that made up the allspark. Slowly, the casket vaporized. It was then that I closed my optics and finally allowed myself to weep.

I must have been there for a breem when I suddenly felt a warm presence. I opened my optics to see a green orb of light just floating above my servo. It gently lowered itself into my serve, and that was when a felt a powerful rush.

With a force I had never known before, the new spark sent both of us shooting up. Surprisingly, I landed steadily on my peds.

I could only watch as the new spark made its physical form. In the end, it was a smaller slender seeker with purple armor, a black helm, black, delicate, up-swapped wings, black peds, and a pure gold face plate. I was surprised again when the new spark slowly approached me, and even more surprised when it gently took servos.

A single green optic powered on, and in a voice, I knew and loved, the new spark said, "My Star."

AN: Yes. This is the conclusion to My Star. I know it seemed a bit fast, but nevertheless, thank you to all who have read and supported this story. I hope this has been as much of a joy for you to read as it was for me to write. Thank you to my editor, Bluezebra, for helping me with this story. She and I would spend hours talking about this and now it's here. We had so many ideas for how this story could go, but I am glad it was set on this. I think it worked out for the best.

Am I done writing?

ABSOLUTELY NOT! In fact, in 2019, I have a great story coming. Not it is not a sequel to this one. I will only write a sequel only if someone wants it, but I would need plot ideas. Anyway, I will only give one hint about my next story, the title. The title of my next story is, "Daughter of Deception." I think all you fellow Decepticons will really like it.

I believe that is all for now. soooooooooooo...

"If speaking the truth is deception, we are gladly guilty."


End file.
